incertidumbre
by Beautiful Gypsy
Summary: Como podría protegerla de él?, ¿Cómo pudo obsesionarse de ella? Y ¿ella como podría estar a salvo?
1. Chapter 1

¿Cuantos años tenía 300? era tan viejo y joven a la vez, era uno de los más poderosos, o si no el mas de todos los lores, gracias a la sangre pura que corría por sus venas, pero aún así, era tan inexperto, en ciertas formas, no entendía la existencia misma de los humanos, seres tan inferiores una plaga que destruía su propio entorno.

Nunca comprendió, por que su padre se enamoró de una, es cierto no negaría que esa humana fue muy hermosa, pero para él, no tenía comparación la belleza de su madre. Irasue emanaba sensualidad y poder, pero esa humana era fragilidad, casi rayando a lo infantil y, aun así, el gran general Inu no Taisho arrojo todo por la ventana y se involucró con ella, engendrando a ese hibrido.

No pertenecía a ningún lado, no era un demonio ni tampoco un humano, despreciado por todos, lo único que evitaba que lo matara, era la promesa que le había hecho a su antes de morir, pero eso no significaba que se preocupara por él. Y sucedió un día, la vergüenza de su familia llamado Inuyasha, se dejó sellar por una sacerdotisa y 50 años pasaron para que su medio hermano fuera liberado de ese sello, pudo ver el cambio, Inuyasha empezó a luchar no solo por sobrevivir sin no para proteger a esa extraña mujer,

Y el gran Sesshomaru la odio, porque ella logro sacar la espada de la tumba de su padre, la odio porque no le importaba que el fuera un hanyō, la odio un poco más, cada vez que ella se interponía entre él y su medio hermano, sin importarle su seguridad.

La maldijo una y otra vez, porque ella lo hiso cambiar, tomando bajo su protección a esa pequeña niña, que él amaba como una hija, por que al principio Rin le recordaba tanto a esa extraña miko, no pudo dejarla en el bosque y tubo la necesidad de salvarla y mantenerla cerca de él.

La aborreció completamente, una noche de luna nueva, donde solo se encontraban ella y su medio hermano, se había vuelto una necesidad permanecer cerca de ella esas noches, sabiendo que Inuyasha sería incapaz de defenderla, escuchando decirle a ese hanyō, que a ella le gustaba como hibrido, que no quería que él se convirtiera en demonio oh en humano. Esa mujer estaba loca, quien sería capaz de soportar la vergüenza de llevar la marca de un ser como el y más uno sin tierras, sin nada que ofrecerle.

Muchas veces la vio llorar apartada del grupo, cuando su medio hermano se encontraba con esa aberración de barro. Sesshomaru estaba más que seguro que Inuyasha estaba mal de la cabeza, como podía preferirla en lugar de la humana extraña, que no se daba cuenta que ella daría su vida por él, en cambio la miko de barro reclamaba su alma al infierno, y en varias ocasiones se avergonzaba de que le la tocara.

Mientras que la miko extraña, no le importaba que la miraran mal por estar a su lado. Sesshomaru trataba de encontrar las similitudes de las dos, pero no, no se parecían en nada, la miko de barro tenía la mirada incluso más fría que la de el, unos ojos castaños impenetrables, mientras que los ojos de Kagome eran ventanas de un azul profundo, que expresaban su estado de ánimo, la piel de la primera era tan pálida que parecía kal, la de la colegiala era blanca, lechosa, sonrosada, su cabello era un constante explosión negro azulada, y la de su antepasada era tan liso azabache tan aburrido tan monótono, la miko de barro no reía, ni lloraba, mientras que esta humana podía lastimar sus oídos ante sus carcajadas y su llanto era profundo.

No nunca encontraría ese parecido que comentaban, Inuyasha no se daba cuenta que estaba dejando escapar su felicidad. Sesshomaru la odiaba porque sin que ella se lo propusiera, la deseaba, deseaba las atenciones que ella le daba a su hermano, odiaba que ella hiciera que él, el gran Sesshomaru la deseara, como nunca deseo a una mujer, pero su orgullo era fuerte y él no se iba a rebajar a cometer los errores de su padre, al involucrarse con una humana.

Las demonias eran expertas en la seducción y el placer, así que lo más seguro era que si la tomaba se aburriría y por fin podría sacársela de la mente. No podía matar a su medio hermano, pero de esta forma dañaría a Inuyasha, por no poder proteger a la mujer que amaba.

¿ Por qué Sesshomaru tendría que detenerse? a él lo único que le importaba era sacarla de su mente y quizás así seguir en su plan de levantar su imperio y unificar todo Japón a su mando.

Naraku ya hace más de 1 año que había dejado este mundo y era tiempo de que el tomar las riendas de sus tierras y los asuntos políticos, escoger esposa y engendrar un heredero fuerte, digno de llamar hijo.


	2. Chapter 2 Recuerdos

**Bueno chicos y chicas espero que les guste, es mi segundo lemon, pero espero poco a poco ir mejorando, tambien mi meta es subir 2 capitulos por semana, uno el miercoles y otro el sabado.**

 **Recuerdos**

* * *

Kikyo estaba furiosa, últimamente su poder espiritual había estado mermando, en lugar de purificar contaminaba, su corazón ya no era para nada puro, odiaba cada día mas a Kagome, la odiaba, porque ella le había robado el amor de Inuyasha.

Era una verdadera lástima que Naraku hubiese muerto, la perla había vuelto a purificarse gracias a esa maldita mocosa, en el último momento de la batalla final, la mocosa, rompió en pedazos la perla, Inuyasha y la zorra reunían los fragmentos, más en calma, pues ya no había ningún enemigo que se le comparara a Naraku.

Kikyo había descubierto que al perder la virginidad no se perdían los poderes, solo que al contaminar tu alma con un odio, pensamientos oscuros y deseos de venganza el poder de sacerdotisa cambia, en lugar de ser puros se volvían malignos, lo descubrió la noche antes de la batalla final contra el hanyō araña.

Esa noche Kagura por órdenes de Naraku la había llevado al palacio, que estaba rodeado de veneno, que al contacto con ella, se purificaba para que pudiera respirar.

-Naraku si tenías tantos deseos de verme, porque no personalmente hubieras ido por mi.

-no te confundas Kikyo, lo único que quiero es enseñarte mi más hermosa creación.

Extendió el brazo para desenvolver su pala y mostrar la perla completamente negra, tan contaminada, que Kikyo escucho, los gritos de las almas dentro de la joya.

-pero que has hecho

-muchas bajezas mi querida, muchas muertes y depravación, para que quedara más hermosa que antes, ahora el deseó que se le pida podrá cumplirse, pero traerá la destrucción de todo lo que lo rodee.

-y cuál es tu plan, si la perla te destruirá a ti.

-no yo no voy a usar la perla, si no la querida Kagome va a desear que todos sean felices, y es ahí cuando la perla la absorberá, veras mi querida sacerdotisa, Kagome es la única que puede detenerme, sus poderes son mucho más fuertes que los tuyos, creo que ya te has dado cuenta de eso no?, Hahahahaha, no pungas esa cara cariño, era de suponerse, tu naciste de un acto ruin y te mantienes con las almas que tus serpientes cazan, por el momento los poderes de Kagome están dormidos por falta de entrenamiento, así que es momento, de ponerle un alto.

-y que ganas haciendo tanto show Naraku, si tanto te molesta por que no matarla y ya.

-eh aquí el asunto, no quiero matarla, quiero que ella pierda toda la esperanza, y es ahí cuando interfiere yo, cuando ella este suplicando que se detenga la agonía, yo le daré una opción, ella me entregara su corazón puro claro está, y yo poder manejarlo, imagínate tener a la sacerdotisa más poderosa a mi mando, nadie podrá destruirme.

-solo para eso me llamabas?

-no, no, como veras todavía te deseó, la parte de Onigumo que me queda desea, y no puedo darme el lujo de manchar el cuerpo de Kagome, así que he decidido darme este gusto, eres una muñeca así que no sentirás nada.

Avanzó hacia ella malignamente, pero se sorprendió que la sacerdotisa lo mirara con una pequeña chispa de deseó en sus fríos ojos, lo excitó que ella misma desatara su hakama y que la dejara caer, mostrando su delgado y pálido cuerpo ante la mirada maligna de él, que sin pensarlo la acerco a su cuerpo, besando su delicado cuello, inhalando el aroma a barro y muere, eso hiso que su miembro se endureciera más, no por nada él era un sádico y ese olor a muerte le fascinaba, con sus manos recorrió la piel de la espalda, llegando hasta sus nalgas, acariciándolas y dejando pequeños surcos de sangre.

-ahhh

Un pequeño gemido por parte de ella fue suficiente, para que el hanyō mandara al carajo su concentración, la tumbo hay mismo en el suelo, poniéndose de rodillas, mientras que jugaba con los pezones rosados de la sacerdotisa, sabiendo que eso a ella le gustaba, puesto que se endurecían con cada toque de ese malvado ser.

Naraku se irguió completamente, arrancándose las ropas y casi de inmediato Kikyo se arrodillo enfrente del gran miembro de él, y poco, a poco, empezó a darle pequeñas lamidas, hasta que se animó a meterlo hasta el fondo de su garganta, movía la lengua mientras que con sus delgadas manos acariciaba los testículos de él, arrancándole varios suspiros de placer.

No soportando más, la levanto y coloco al borde de la ventana de ese templo, que era parte del palacio, Kikyo se sujetó fuerte del marco de madera, mientras le daba la espalda a su amante, quien levantando la pierna derecha de ella la penetro de una sola estocada, sintiendo la estreches de ella y oliendo la sangre que salía entre las piernas signo claro de que ya no era virgen, se movía frenéticamente entrando y saliendo de ella, mientras que su miembro se endurecía más, en cada quejido de placer

La enderezó poniéndola sobre el en el suelo, mientras que ella se movía de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo que sus pequeños pechos brincaran. De un movimiento la dejo debajo de él, levantándole las dos piernas, mientras que ella elevaba sus caderas, para encontrar las de el, en cada estocada sentía, que se le iban a escapar las almas que la mantenían viva, si desde un principio hubiera sabido de esta sensación, se hubiera entregado a Inuyasha hace mucho tiempo, se preguntaba si Inuyasha era así de grande que Naraku, lo más seguro que si pues él también era un hanyō.

Sintió un hormigueo en su vientre, que cruzaba toda su espalda, al mismo tiempo que la cara de Naraku se contorsionaba en una mueca de placer, y en ese momento los dos terminaron. Naraku todavía adentro de ella sonrió con la satisfacción en su rostro, tumbándose a un lado.

-par ser virgen sabes que hacer

-soy una sacerdotisa, se supone que tengo que conocer el funcionamiento del cuerpo, para ayudar a los humanos.

\- no creo que ya lo seas cariño. perdiste tu pureza.

Enarcando su delicada ceja dejo que su poder fluyera y quemara el hombro de Naraku, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se levantaba y recogía sus ropas.

-no lo creo, pero Inuyasha y todos los que te odian están muy cerca, será una gran batalla Naraku y si ganas, déjame llevarme a Inuyasha al infierno

-ya veremos eso Kikyo, ya lo veremos.

La batalla fue despiadada, Kikyo no intervino, solo observo esperando su momento para poder llevarse el alma de Inuyasha, pero en el momento que Naraku capturo a Kagome ella pudo purificar la perla, siendo rescatada por Sesshomaru quien corto el tentáculo de Naraku que la mantenía cautiva, y protegiéndola de la caída, era extraño ver a Sesshomaru desviando cualquier ataque que fuera dirigido a esa mujer, y su Inuyasha fue tan fiero e igual de repulsivo protegiéndola, en el último ataque, colmillo de acero, colmillo sagrado y la flecha purificadora de Kagome acabaron por fin con Naraku y la perla volvió a fragmentarse

El corazón de Naraku fue expuesto gracias a que Kagura en su último momento lo robo para la pelea. por fin todo había acabado, Inuyasha estaba muy herido, pero sobreviviría, Kagome misma, su costado izquierdo desgarrado, el monje estaba débil pero su agujero negro detenido, lo podria conservar sin que fuera un peligro para su vida. Sango y Kohaku por fin reunidos, su vida había sido salvada gracias a la purificación y cuidados de Kagome, el gran Sesshomaru herido solo del hombro izquierdo al proteger a Kagome del último ataque desesperado de Naraku hacia ella en un último intento de encerrarla en la perla.

Su mente regreso al presente tenía que actuar rápido, Inuyasha ya la había rechazado por esa mocosa inuit y cada noche necesitaba más almas para mantenerse en este mundo, su tiempo se estaba acabando.


	3. Chapter 3 Hechicera

**Bueno chicos y chicas espero que les guste, es mi segundo lemon, pero espero poco a poco ir mejorando, tambien mi meta es subir 2 capitulos por semana, uno el miercoles y otro el sabado.**

 **Recuerdos**

* * *

La noche estaba completamente oscura, las estrellas y la luna no se observaban en el firmamento, la luna nueva acababa de comenzar, serian 8 noches muy estresante para Inuyasha, Kagome no entendía por que se negaba a pasar esa semana en su época, ahí el estaría mucho más seguro, pero el solo había negado moviendo la cabeza, mientras que le decía que tenía que aprender a protegerla siendo un humano.

Kagome se miró una última vez al espejo, esta noche se pondría el traje de sacerdotisa, ya no era la niña de 15 años, tenía ya 19, había cambiado mucho esos cuatro años, sus poderes de sacerdotisa eran fuertes, pero todavía no lograba controlarlos, cuando entraba en pánico se bloqueaba, tenía que poner toda su concentración en ellos, su cabello seguía igual pues a si siempre le gusto, su rosto ya no era tan redondo dejando de ser infantil a un poco más alargado y su cuerpo, valla que cambio, era más alta sus piernas eran torneadas gracias a todo el ejercicio físico que había hecho esos años en la época antigua, sus pechos crecieron mucho más que los de sango, su cintura se marcó más haciéndola pequeñita y sus caderas y trasero se ensancharon dándole una figura muy delicada y deseable, se sentía feliz, pues ya en nada se parecía a Kikyo ahora Kikyo parecía una niña a su lado, ella había quedado atrapada en ese cuerpo de barro si ningún cambio quedándose en la edad de cuando murió, mientras que Kagome se había desarrollado, tomando el aspecto de una diosa.

Su relación con Inuyasha había cambiado tanto, el todavía no se atrevía a decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero ya no era para nada grosero con ella, la trataba delicadamente, como si fuera a quebrarse, ya no buscaba a Kikyo cuando la sacerdotisa estaba cerca, o se atrevía a llamar al hanyō, él tomaba la mano de Kagome en su garras y se presentaba con ella ante la kikyo de barro, por supuesto que Kagome era feliz, en ciertas ocasiones había sorprendido a Inuyasha observándola y no precisamente como amigos, en los ojos dorados de él se asomaba la llama del deseo, eso la hacía sentirse tan feliz, el, la deseaba como mujer, mas no se atrevía a tocarla, a dar el siguiente paso, tal vez porque al perder su virginidad perdería los poderes de sacerdotisa y no podrían reunir la perla para por fin destruirla.

Tomo su mochila con algunas golosinas para sus amigos, Sango no tardaría de dar a luz y Miroku parecía tan estresado, a cualquier mínimo movimiento que hiciera su esposa, Shippo estaba entrenando duro, es verdad que le dolió dejar al zorrito que fuera a entrenar, él era un hijo para ella.

Inuyasha estaba en medio del bosque, Miroku y Sango estaban con la anciana Kaede, desde que Sango se embarazo no se apartaba de la vieja sacerdotisa, los malestares de embarazo dejaban exhausta a la exterminadora, era gracioso que podría hacerle frente a demonios y seres malignos sin importar sus heridas, pero el embarazo la noqueaba sin poder si quiera oler comida por que las náuseas se presentaban al instante, el monje estaba peor, pues se empeñaba en no separarse de su esposa, no dejarla caminar por miedo a que se cayera, quien diría que el matrimonio lo aplacara, seguía igual de pervertido pero toda esa perversión solo dirigía a su esposa.

En la rama más apartada de ese lugar, se encontraba el príncipe Daiyōkai, vigilando a su medio hermano, esa humana no estaba, no encontraba su olor cerca y eso le inquietaba más, desde ese maldito sueño con la humana.

 **Flashback**

Se sentía tan bien, no podía respirar por la agitación y nuevas sensaciones descubiertas, estando dentro de esa estrecha humana, empezó a mover sus caderas en un vaivén frenético, los grandes pechos de ella subían y bajaban, mientras que pequeños gemidos de placer salían de la pequeña boca de esa Miko, se acercó y la beso, no fue un beso tierno, no, era un beso exigente quería tomar todo de ella, la quería a sus pies, que esos ojos azules solo lo vieran a él, que ella suplicara para que el la volteara a ver, quería ser el primero que disfrutara esa piel tan lechosa, se daba cuenta que con solo presionar con la más mínima fuerza pequeños cardenales aparecían y por una milésima de segundos, su mente voló en imaginar cómo se vería su marca sobre ella.

 **Fin del flashback**

Eso lo despertó sobre saltado, miro para todos lados dando se cuenta. que fue un sueño muy real, pues se encontraba en la habitación de su castillo, el gran ventanal colaba la luz de la luna que descendía a la cama inmensa del Daiyōkai y por primera vez en más de sus 300 años sudo frio por un sueño, la maldijo una y otra vez, como era posible que esa hechicera se metiera en sus sueños, para perturbarlo en tomar aúna human como compañera, y lo que definitivamente lo llevo a tomar la decisión de poseerla para quitársela de la mente fue la reacción que causo en él, pues una dolorosa erección se asomaba entre su hakama, como pudo ser posible que solo un sueño lo excitara de tal forma.

Regreso al presente en el momento que el olor a luz solar y agua limpia que ella emanaba impactara su nariz, sintió su poder espiritual tan fuerte pero se notaba que todavía muy inestable, para ella era mucho poder en un cuerpo humano, se veía tan majestuosa para ser un ser insignificante, su hermano tenia suerte de que una hermosa mujer se enamorara de él, la vio acercarse hasta donde estaba el hibrido y se permitió contemplarla, ese cabello negro azulado tan sedes, ese rostro que rivalizaba con la belleza de un ser sobrenatural, sus senos firmes su cintura tan pequeña y las caderas llenas listas para que ella pariera cachorros.

-llegas tarde Kagome

-lo siento Inuyasha, mi mamá no me dejaba partir hasta que mi mochila atuviera llena de comida, quieres cenar? Traigo ramen

No necesito más que la cara iluminada del hanyō para saber que su respuesta era positiva

Se acercó al fuego y empezó a preparar la cena, bajo las miradas ambarinas una por supuesto bien oculta, le entrego el bowl lleno de fideos humeante, se sentaron a cenar. Pero el por ahora humano estaba nervioso, esta noche se le declararía a Kagome, le pediría que se casaran, que ella se convirtiera en su compañera.

-Kagome…. Yo

Nunca en toda su longeva vida se había sentido tan nervioso, como en ese momento, por el amor de los dioses, se había enfrentado a enemigos mortales, había luchado con heridas de gravedad y con solo estas palabras sentía sus piernas flaquear.

Sesshomaru podía oler el nerviosismo de su medio hermano algo muy raro en él y su pulso acelerando una conducta muy extraña, hasta que el sonido muy breve pero claro lo hiso ponerse alerta, solo unos segundos bastaron para que el olor a sangre se esparciera en el aire y el grito de angustia cruzar la noche.


	4. Chapter 4

Había tanta sangre, no paraba, salía demasiado rápido del cuerpo que estaba tendido encima de ella, él estaba completamente tenso, la flecha había dado justamente en la espalda de Inuyasha, Kagome estaba agradecida que esta noche fuera luna nueva, pues estaba completamente segura, que si Inuyasha hubiera estado en su forma de Hanyō el poder espiritual de Kikyo ya lo habría purificado felicitó mentalmente por el campo de energía que había logrado crear, por más intentos que hiciera la sacerdotisa de barro no podía entrar, en su mirada se veía la locura y desesperación por destruir ese campo transparente.

-maldita zorra!, ¡Cuánto crees que durara este intento de protección!, ¡Siempre has sido una inútil!, ¡Inuyasha me ama!, ¡el me pertenece!, ¡me lo llevare al infierno y tú no podrás hacer nada!

\- ¡lárgate Kikyo!, Tu crees que si Inuyasha te amara no te hubiera pedido desde hace mucho que usaran la perla para hacer una vida a tu lado!, ¡tu tiempo con él ya fue, si tanto proclamas amor hacia el, no tratarías de llevarlo al infierno!

El aura de Kikyo parecía maligno ante los ojos de Kagome, Inuyasha estaba inconsciente y la sangre se hacía cada vez más grande formando un gran charco, tenía que atenderlo lo más rápido posible o moriría desangrado.

Las energías de Kagome le iban abandonando, toda su energía espiritual se concentraba en ese campo de protección, si desaparecía no sabía lo que Kikyo seria capas de hacerles a los dos, su vista se volvió borrosa en el momento que el campo desapareció, lo único que Kagome pudo ver fue la sonría malvada de la ex sacerdotisa y sus ojos tomando el terror antes de quedar inconsciente.

El príncipe Daiyōkai estaba erguido en toda su gloria entre Kagome y Kikyo en una postura claramente de combate, Kikyo sabía que su poder espiritual ya no era nada al de antes y es cierto que con el poco que tenía podría purificar a Inuyasha, mas dudaba que pudiera hacer algo contra el heredero del oeste

-aléjate Sesshomaru, este asunto es entre Inuyasha y yo, el me prometió su vida y pienso cobrármela esta noche.

-crees que dejare, que la poca sangre de mi padre, que corre en él, se desperdicie de tal forma.

Abandono su postura de combate, mientras que sus garras desprendían un veneno letal, de un solo tajo atravesó el corazón de Kikyo, envenenando todo su sistema, los ojos de la muñeca de barro se abrían de par, al sentir el ardor y como su cuerpo, poco, a poco se iba desintegrando. Antes de que tocara el suelo, el cuerpo ya se había convertido en polvo, mientras que las pocas almas que quedaban regresaban a sus respectivas tumbas, unas cuantas más al cuerpo de Kagome.

Observo con esa mirada altaneramente fría, el charco de sangre era considerable, estaba seguro que, si no, se le atendía inmediatamente el Hanyō moriría, pero su mirada cambio a una de confusión y orgullo al posarla sobre el cuerpo femenino empapado en sangre, que no era de ella, lo hiso magnifico defendiendo al inútil, creando ese fuerte campo de energí los dos cuerpos y en un instante se convirtió en una esfera de luz, no tardo más de 10 minutos en llegar a las cercanías de su territorio, hay lo estaba esperando su campamento, con su gran ejercito de Yokais. Ordenó al instante que su mejor curandero, se hiciera cargo de su medio hermano, siempre y cuando se levantara de inmediato una parte del campamento, para que se lo llevaran al calabozo de su catillo y sobre todo que no dejaran morir al Hanyō, prometiendo una tortura peor que la muerte, si su incompetencia, no lograba salvar a su medio hermano.

Nadie se atrevió a cuestionarlo, ni siquiera a preguntar por la humana que cargaba con un solo brazo, como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo. Se dirigió a su tienda, establecida en el centro del campamento, arrojando a la Miko sobre los cojines amontonados en el centro, la observo inconsciente, esa pequeña hechicera lo había embrujado. Tal vez, si solo complaciera su apetitos sexual con ella, tal vez la olvidaría, pero ante todo él era un lord, que no tomaría a una humana, hembra, lo que fuera por la fuerza, en eso no había honor, bien se lo había enseñado su madre, eh igual nunca hubo necesidad de hacerlo, todas las hembras que se cruzaban por su camino estarían agradecidas por el honor de compartir la cama del Daiyōkai.

La sentía, en cualquier momento se despertaría, la respiración de ella se estaba normalizando y sus pestañas se abrieron de golpe, tratando de reconocer el lugar, cuando el choque de emociones y los recuerdos de hace unas horas golpeaban con fuerza su mente, sus grandes ojos azules miraban a todas direcciones aterrada

-El Hanyō esta siendo atendido, si se salva oh no, ya será que tan fuerte es el oh que tan débil

-yo…

Su voz sonaba en un hilo, asustada se llevó una mano a la cien izquierda, todo fue tan rápido, estaba aterrada, de que Inuyasha pudiera estar muerto.

-deja de comportarte como un ratón, el esta siendo atendido, me molesta el olor de miedo y de preocupación que despides Miko.

Oro y mar chocaron, mientras que él se le acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

-te acabo de salvar a ti y al Hanyō de una muerte segura, si no fueras tan inútil, tu misma podrías haber acabado con ese cuerpo de barro.

Esas palabras le dolieron, pero no se dejó amedrentar por el.

-Y por eso te estaré agradecida eternamente, ahora si me permites quiero ver a Inuyasha.

Dijo levantándose orgullosa y andando de una forma inconscientemente seductora

-si sales de esta tienda, ten por seguro que mis soldados jugaran con tu cuerpo, hace más de 3 lunas nuevas no ven a ninguna presencia femenina, aparte de las ancianas, y es epoca de celo, que crees que te podrían hacer.

la observo divertido, dando media vuelta salió de la tienda, y busco a las ancianas

-quiero que limpien a esa Miko, no soporto ese olor a sangre que tiene en su cuerpo.

-amo Sesshomaru, es humana es para las tropas?

pregunto una anciana arpía, su pico y cabeza, casi clava con algunos mechones largos grisáceos, lo observaban con unos ojos color blancos, pareciendo estar ciega pero solo pareciendo, pues ella podía ver los deseos ocultos de cualquier ser con vida, abriendo un poco más los ojos sin mostrar expresión ninguna, pudo observar el deseó que el lord aguardaba, más no dijo nada, ella le era completamente leal a él, no solo le había dado un propósito de servirle, si no protección y un hogar, un lugar más que decente, al vivir en el mismísimo plació.

-No, ella se quedará en mi tienda, que ningún otro macho merodeé, con intenciones de aparearse con ella.

\- si mi lord!

Respondieron al unísono las cuatro ancianas. Entraron a la tienda, viendo a la Miko parada, Majime la Yōkai arpía la observo, era una humana hermosa y con un gran poder, esos ojos eran extraños para ser los de un mortal en esa región del mundo, su amo había elegido bien con quien quería aparearse, esa Miko podría menguar la belleza de una Yōkai, suspiro al sentir los deseos ocultos de ella, no iban dirigidos para su lord, pero ella se encargaría de que esa noche la Miko deseara a su amo.

-¡Risa, Ryoko!, báñenla bien, quítenle ese olor a muerte y barro.

Ordeno Majime a las otras dos Yokais conejas, que sin más saltaron rápidamente para desnudar a la chica

.- rápido Miko hay que dejarla lista para el lord, debe de sentirse muy alagada de que el la haya escogido

-es...esperen… escogido, para qué?

La voz de Majime las interrumpió.

\- no asusten a la chica solo limiten a bañarla, mientras tu Take, tráeme el kimono rosa con destellos dorados, no sabes que mejor el azul que resaltara los ojos de ella y la poción roja de mi cofre, date prisa.

Dijo en un dialecto desconocido para Kagome, quien ya estaba siendo secada y empolvada con esencias, dulces y frescas. La vistieron en un kimono de seda muy fina, casi transparente, el cabello lo dejaron, suelto dándole un aspecto muy tentador para cualquier macho, Majime estaba segura que su amo, tomaría a esa humana, eso era lo que su coraza quería, pero su orgullo se lo impedía, la chica nada tenía que opinar, que ridiculez, enamorada de un Hanyō, ella debería de sentirse afortunada, al despertar el interés de su amo, se veía completamente encantadora.

-esperen esto no tapa nada.

-tranquila muchacha, nadie del campamento entrara a esta tienda, el amo Sesshomaru lo ordeno, a demás es lo único qué te pudimos conseguir.

Mintió la arpía, mientras le entregaba una copa de vino.

\- Bébelo, es para que se te pase el mal susto, tu esenia huela a miedo.

Kagome se tomó a copa de un solo trago, sabía muy dulce con una combinación picante. La arpía la observo, en media hora ella ardería en deseó, gracias a esa pócima ancestral que se usaba para las novias muy jóvenes, casada con hombres demasiado viejos para ser sus abuelos, ella sabia que el amo Sesshomaru no soportaría la idea deverla, sentía su deseó, y ella no soportaría, se ofrecería tratando de que ese fuego que la invadiera se apagara, ese era su regalo para con su amo, ella le conseguiría todo lo que le deseara, la sirvienta más fiel, ni siquiera ese inútil de Jaken era tan competente de entregarle todo lo que su amo deseara.

A estas alturas de la noche la Miko debería de estar dormida, el solo entraría a escoger unos planos de construcción para su castillo y el dique que llevaría agua hasta su propia habitación, Al entrar su olfato lo alerto, esa mujer estaba completamente excitada, su tienda ardía en deseó.Y la vio parada al bordé de ese futón lleno de cojines y sedas, se veía completamente apetecible, esa tela azul contrastaba con sus ojos cargados de deseó y su piel lechosa, sus mejillas sonrojadas y lo noto esa tela mostraba sus pezones rosas, erguidos invitándolo.

-Sesshomaru...

Fue un solo susurro, no audible para el ser humano, pero si para el Yōkai. Se acercó a ella lentamente, al diablo el auto control, la Miko se le abalanzo él lo único que pudo hacer fue sostenerla, mientras que ella restregaba su cuerpo, en el cuerpo masculino, y en un impulso que lo tomo desapercibido, lo beso, por un instante se paralizo y al siguiente el demandaba esos labios rosas, fue un beso salvaje, abriéndose paso con su lengua en la pequeña boca de la Miko.

Sus lenguas danzaron por obtener el dominio, sin embargo, el de la experiencia era el Daiyōkai, la domino por completo, tomándola la levanto tan fácil, ella enroscó sus piernas en la cintura atraiéndolo más hacia ella, forcejeando por quitarle la parte de arriba de la yakuta masculina.

Sesshomaru la arrojo hacia los cojines, mientras que con sus garras se arrancaba las finas ropas, para poder estar en su gloriosa desnudes, se recostó encima de ella, mientras que con sus colmillos rosaba por encima de la fina seda los pequeños pezones de Kagome

.-p…por favor, mas… mas

Esa humana ardía en deseó como el mismo, su miembro ya estaba completamente erguido exigiendo atención, con sus garras iba destrozando esa delgada prenda azul que cubría a esa mujer, dejando jirones de tela y algún surco de sangre en la delicada piel de ella.

Llego hasta el centro de sus piernas, mirándola a los ojos se llevó dos garras a la boca y de un solo movimiento se las arranco, para introducir sus dedos en la estrecha cavidad de ella, con un lento vaivén enterraba los dedos en ella, mientras gemidos femeninos se escuchaban en todo el campamento, los soldados, estaban abrumados por el olor a deseó que provenía de la tienda de su señor, esa mujer humana no solo lo estaba disfrutando, si no que estaba haciendo que su lord perdiera el decoro que siempre lo caracterizaba, el nunca gemía de esa forma, siempre cuidaba que nadie se entrara si se había apareado oh entrada de ella estaba más que húmeda, y sin esperarlo al retirar la mano, se introdujo en ella de una sola estocada, el olor a sangre indicaba que su virginidad había desaparecido, pero el deseó que inundaba el cuerpo femenino era tan abrumador, como el de él, que no hubo ninguna queja de dolor por parte de la pequeña humana.

Las piernas de ella estaban ampliamente separadas por los muslos de él, una y otra vez la penetró, salió, regresó rápidamente para sepultarse de nuevo en ella, quería todo de ella esos gemidos esas manos recorriendo su espalda, sus uñas clavándose en él, de un movimiento rápido la acomodo en cuatro sin salir de su interior, comenzó a montarla. Sus dedos estaban marcados ya en las caderas de ella, el seguía penetrándola de un momento a otro la obligo a arrodillarse, todavía dándole la espalda a él y sin pensarlo clavo sus colmillos profundamente en el blanco y suave hombro de la sacerdotisa, dejando su marca, indicando que ella era suya, haciendo el pacto, ella envejecería al par de él, y con su poder espiritual tan fuerte sus cachorros serian Yokais puros, solo al pensar que el vientre de ella se hincharía con su heredero no pudo más y se derramo en ella, en el momento que ella gritaba el nombre de su medio hermano.

Sus ojos se enrojecieron y no tuvo piedad, la volvió a montar, encolerizado, quería destrozarla, pero ella ya era su hembra, le esperaría un castigo, por decir el nombre de otro mientras él estaba con ella.


	5. Chapter 5

Despertó de golpe, sintiendo toda la carga emocional, ¿que había hecho? Se había entregado a un hombre que no amaba, al medio hermano de la persona, que ella amaba, ¿pero por qué?. Cuando lo vio entrar en la tienda todos sus sentidos se alteraron, cuando sintió el aroma masculino, en un momento sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba entre los brazos de él y lo beso, en ese momento tan efímero y eterno a la vez. Todo se fue al caño, lo deseó y lo disfrutó. Una pequeña parte de su cerebro sabía que estaba haciendo mal, pero se sentía tan bien, él fue tan pasional y ella deseaba todo de él, se dejó hacer y deshacer, ahora ella se sentía miserable, con qué cara iba a ver a Inuyasha a los ojos, el nunca se lo perdonaría.

-despertaste mujer.

Él estaba parado, solo cubierto con la parte inferior de su yukata, su torso perfecto y esas líneas que cubrían todo su cuerpo, ella las había recorrido y tocado hace un par de horas.

-Yo…

Su voz se quebró y lloro, lloro lagrimas amargas, pues el arrepentimiento la golpeo limpiamente, su cuerpo estaba adolorido, sentía en su entrepierna los rastro de ella y de él confirmando que lo que había pasado entre ellos no era solo un sueño, miro su cuerpo, su hombro ardía, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio la marca de la luna sobre ella.

-como ves, me perteneces y no hay marcha atrás, solo por esta vez te permitiré que hables con el Hanyō, para que se entere de que eres la lady del oeste.

Las dos manos de Sesshomaru, estaban convertidas en puños hirientes sobre sus palmas que sangraban gota a gota al suelo, tenía que controlarse y no hacerle daño a ella, se lo debía después de todo, ella lo había escogido a él, esa noche se le entrego, seguía herido por lo que había escuchado de los labios de esa humana, el nombre de su hermano salir mientras que él le hacia el amor, luego cuando despertó la olio, olio su arrepentimiento y su dolor, pero hecho estaba el pacto, ella era suya y de nadie mas.

Salió de la tienda, tenía que concentrarse en sus ejército, esa mañana había llegado mensajero del palacio, Inuyasha seguía inconsciente, pero ya había salido del peligro, se le había puesto cadenas que lo detendrían, repeliendo su poder demoniaco, dentro de dos días su campamento se levantaría y entonces esa mujer tendría que darle la noticia a su medio hermano, de que ahora ella era su cuñada.

Memije, entro a la tienda con comida para la nueva lady, eso le había sorprendido, pero sabía que si su amo había elegido a esa mujer era porque ella era digna, olio el dolor de la Miko pero, no podía compadecerla, lo que su amo pidiera ella se lo conseguiría, y si él quería el amor de ella, Memije se lo conseguiría, el plan era fácil, esa poción no podía dejar olor ni huella, no era una poción de amor era solo de deseó, pero en cuanto mas deseará esa Miko a su amo, más cerca de amaro estaría, sentía la confusión de ella, se había entregado a un hombre que no amaba y no sabía el por qué, su cuerpo lo deseaba, así que Memije pondría la posión en el alimento de ella, en su bebida, en las esencias del baño, haría que esa mujer amara a su amo aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

-pero mírate mi lady tendremos que darte otro baño, parece ser que el amo le hiso pasar una noche muy intensa para ser una simple mortal.

Kagome no decía nada solo se sentía morir, le avergonzaba que esa vieja arpía viera su cuerpo y los estragos de la noche que había pasado con Sesshomaru en la cama, se enrosco cuando la Yōkai se acercó a ella, vergüenza oh miedo no sabía

-tranquila niña, deja que te ordene un baño ya mande a un mensajero a que te trajera ropa digna de la esposa del lord, y las demás sirvientas traerán agua, para que tomes un baño relajante, tu cuerpo empezará a sentirse adolorido y no solo por el hecho de que te apares con el amo, si no por los cambios ahora que estas vinculada, tu cuerpo humano tomara más resistencia poco, a poco.

-yo… no… se… que… me… paso… anoche…, me entregue al medio hermano del hombre que amo, nunca más poder mirarlo a los ojos, no sé si Inuyasha me perdone algún día.

Soltó en llanto Kagome cubriéndose los ojos

-shsh niña tranquila, vele el lado bueno, eres la lady del oeste, el amo Sesshomaru es un demonio muy apuesto, muchas estarán decepcionadas cuando se anuncie que tomo pareja, y cariño si tanto hubieras amado como dices a ese Hanyō, no crees que te hubieras resistido al amo, será mejor que aceptes la consecuencias de tus actos y siéntete agradecida, el lord Sesshomaru es un lord justo jamás te faltara nada material, ni protección, no te debes preocupar, el jamás te engañara, está en la ley de lo Daiyōkai perros, al tomar a una compañera le sereran fiel de por vida, y tu cariño también le serás fiel a él, si llegaras a engañarlo automáticamente es pena de muerte para ti y para tu amante, oh quieres que de por sí ya desprecian a ese pobre mestizó, imagina lo que le harían, no solo una muerte rápida si no una larga tortura.

Entraron las otras tres Yokais para ayudarla a bañar, Memije, rápidamente vacío la poción en el agua eso haría que durante el día ella deseará a su amo, no tan intensamente como, si bebiera de la posion, más tarde se encargaría de cocinar algo especialmente para ella en la noche y que volviera a entregarse al amo.

La vistieron con un hermoso kimono color rosa, con hilos de oro y camelias bordadas en las mangas y cuello, las zapatillas de un color rosa metálico muy cómodas y hermosas a la vez, le recogieron el cabello en un moño medio suelto, que dejaba uno que otro rizo descendiera por su cuello y por ultimo un broche de sakuras, hecha de un jade rosa muy valioso, traído desde la punta más alejada de Japón. Dejaron que los hombros quedaran al descubierto, para que pudiera verse la marca de clan Taisho, a si se sabría que ella es la lady del oeste, la segunda persona con más autoridad en la región.

-lady es usted una mujer hermosa, hablaron al unisonó las tres Yokais, mientras que Memije se sentía complacida por el aspecto de ella, su amo la volvería a tomar esa noche, lo sabía a pesar de que olía su profunda molestia por que la lady no lo amaba como él quería, mas no se negaría a entregarle lo que ella quisiera y gracias a esa poción ella solo lo desearía a él, Cuando por fin la marca este sellada, ella no deseará a otro hombre que no fuera el suyo, gracias a esa posión, era un plus, pues no tendría que estar preocupándose porque ella se arrojara a los brazos de otro macho, con tal de calmar su apetito sexual.

-Tráiganle algo de carne, arroz, fruta, vino, agua, leche dulce con miel, ella tiene que estar fuerte si queremos que la diosa luna nos conceda la bendición de que el amo tenga un primogénito.

Esas palabras retumbaron en Kagome, como volverse a acostar con Sesshomaru, no, no quería, ella quería ver a Inuyasha y explicarle todo, pero que le explicaría, que ahora ella era de su hermano y que no había nada más que hacer, la sola idea de tener un hijo con el lord del oeste le ponía la piel de gallina.

Gano todos lo combates con sus soldados, oh en verdad eran unos buenos para nada oh él era un excepcional guerrero, todo el día ella estuvo presente en su mente, su compañera, tendrá que hacer los preparativos para, la presentación, una mera cuestión política pues la marca era lo que en verdad importaba, y ella ya la tenía, tendría que lidiar con un Inuyasha, ciego de dolor eso el sabia, a pesar de saber que ella lo amaba, se le entrego, esa duda cruzaba su mente, ella nunca pareció ser una mujer de muchos hombres, es más, llego virgen a su cama, Inuyasha no la había marcado como suya, entonces si parecía que ella amaba a su medio hermano, por que se había entregado a él, dudas le quedaban pero había que hacer muchas cosas, si todo marchaba bien, la presentación como su compañera seria la próxima primavera, casi un año pero suficiente para hacerla como se esperaría del gran lord.

Cada paso que daba desviaba las miradas con asombro, en verdad el amo Sesshomaru había elegido una compañera hermosa, digna de la casa de la luna, a pesar de ser humana su poder espiritual era fuerte, los soldados lo sentían, cuando llegaran al palacio ella seria la envidia de muchas Yokais que aspiraban a ser concubinas, amantes de su amo oh la pareja, pero ahora que el la había tomado, ya n tendrían esperanza.

-Sesshomaru…..

Hablo Kagome pero en ese instante guardo silencio, que le pasaba a su cuerpo, ella quería hablar con él, quería explicarle por qué ella no podía ser su compañera, pero en el momento que lo vio su marca empezó a arder, no de una forma molesta ni dolorosa, si no indicando que su compañero estaba tan cerca, la poción empezaba a hacer efecto, sin poder detenerse se acercó a él, tratando de alcanzarlo se puso de puntillas, y él se agacho para escuchar el susurro.

-llévame… a... la … cama..

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron un poco, la olía estaba excitada, y esas palabras, que no hace rato estaba arrepentida, eso no importaba ahora, él también la deseaba, pero tenía que comportarse delante de sus soldados.

La abrazo, besándola, haciendo que ella se separara de el por la falta de oxígeno,

-regresa a la tienda, mujer, esta noche si tanto me deseas iré a cumplir mis responsabilidades como tu esposo, pero ahorita tengo que encargarme de nuestra gente.

Las mejillas de Kagome estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos abiertos mostrando confusión, mientras que con una mano tocaba sus labios por aquel beso, su mente repetía las palabras que habían salido de ella.

No, porque cada vez que estaba en la presencia, de Sesshomaru pasaba esas cosas, su mente decía que no, pero su cuerpo la traicionaba.

Memije llego corriendo para guiar a su ama a la tienda principal, el solo las observo alejarse, sabía que los soldado podían oler la excitación de su mujer y más la suya, como deseaba a esa humana, esa noche que se le presentara en la tienda la tomaría salvaje, duro y brutal, para que ella recordara quien era su compañero, para que olvidara a su medio hermano y para rogarle a la diosa luna engendrar un heredero.


End file.
